


Strictly Fun

by dm300charmed



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1418386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dm300charmed/pseuds/dm300charmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artem, James, Ashley, Brendan, Robin, Pascha and Ben have some fun. M/M Slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strictly Fun

Ashley Taylor Dawson gently caressed James Jordan’s left nipple and pinched the right as he moaned in pleasure as Brendan Cole eased his hard 10inch uncut dick into his tight hole. Brendan massaged Ashley’s ass cheeks as he pushed his entire length into him till he was balls deep in the actor. James who was enjoying the show and the attention his sensitive nipples were getting turned his head and began to make out with the stud Ben Cohen who was having his 11 inch dick deep throated by Artem Chigvintsev. The rugby star loved a hot male mouth on his cock or a warm hole to thrust into and since he had joined this series of strictly come dancing he had not been disappointed. He had quickly been approached by the male professionals who looked forward to the new blood in the show each year to have new hot guys to roll around with. The moans and groans of men filled there special room backstage where along with the men next and on him, Robin Windsor lay back as Pasha Kovalev bounced up and down in his hard 9 inch prick. James pulled Ben in deeper as he felt Ashley take his cock between his lips and run his fingers around his hole. Brendan sped up his thrusts into Ashley’s hole as he saw this and Ashley moaned around James’s length and clenched his ass around Brendan’s dick. Brendan groaned and with one final push shot his load into Ashley’s firm butt. 

Brendan pulled out and walked over to Ben and knelt over his face as he brought Ben’s head to lick him clean, he knew how much the rugby lad loved the taste of his cum. Ben moaned around Brendan’s cock as he came into Artem’s throat. Artem didn’t release his dick till he had sucked every drop from Ben he then went to Ashley and began to lick his arse hole clean of Brendan’s cum, as much as Ben loved the taste of Brendan’s spunk, Artem was the cum whore of the bunch and could not get enough of it. Brendan had hardened again and Ben was bobbing up and down on his cock, he felt Brendan’s hands on the back of his head forcing him to deep throat the entire length. Artem licking out his hole egged Ashley on and he began to suck James harder and thrust another finger into his ass so he could scissor him and rub his spot as he gave James the best blow job he had ever had. He pulled Ashley’s head further onto his cock so he could feel his nose tickle his pubes, James thrust up as he came hard into Ashley’s mouth and he herd Robin moan at the same time as he came into Pasha. Artem finished licking out Ashley as he moved over to Robin and Pasha to clean the up and get more cum. 

After that amazing blow job, James was well and truly stretched so before he could recover Ashley flipped him over and pulled his arse into the air and before he could say anything James moaned as Ashley forced his thick length into him he thrust in and out of James quickly needing his release and it was not long before he got it screaming in ecstasy as he came hard into James’s ass as Brendan once again came into Ben’s mouth and the four men collapsed as Artem came to clean up Brendan and James as Ben and Ashley made out sharing Brendan’s cum.


End file.
